


Signal

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa’s daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: After being captured, a new student comes to UA. She seems normal but who is she really?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short but the next ones will be longer!

Chapter 1

Dekus PoV

Aizawa Senesi has been absent for a month now. Ochaco says he has been called to take care of a Hīrōkirā Camp. They became a big thing back 40 years ago, but most were destroyed. I hope he comes back soon.

The next day.  
Aizawa Senesi is back! But he looks more tired than ever, if that’s even possible. He also has a worried edge to his voice. I’d ask him but I’m too scared too. Never mind, I’m sure it’s nothing.  
A week later  
He enters the classroom, followed by a girl my age. She tall with the messiest, long, curly, black hair and stormy grey eyes. Her blazer is unbuttoned, her tie hangs loose and she looks so untidy!  
“Today we have a new student” He says in monotone.”Yoha Guranchi.” Mineta is checking her out and I see Aizawa Senesi get angry. Guranchi- chan drops her falling apart bag at a desk at the back. She leans back in her chair, not even paying attention to the lesson. She’ll get in so much trouble! Senesi calls for everyone to change clothes and go out to do some one on one battles. “Ok so now we’ll be assessing… Guranchi…” I wonder why he hesitated? Never mind. “Against Kaminari.” Everyone turns to look at Denki- Kun. They both make their way up to the front, Guranchi walking lazily. Kaminari cracks his knuckles and I take out my notebook. 

Guranchi-Chan stands still, whilst Kaminari summons some electricity. She suddenly grabs his hair and lifts him up. Her eyes flicker and they disappear. Aizawa-Senesi is really chill though. He should be worried! 

Guranchi returns with a knocked out Kaminari. Everyone shivers apart from Kacchan, Todoroki and Aizawa Senesi. He and Guranchi know each other but from where.


	2. A day with the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 and number 3 is coming up in a few minutes because I wrote the first 3 chapters in docs so I’m just putting them here and I will continue it!

Chapter 2

Yoha’s POV 

I watched everyone else’s battles like how the Pomeranian screamed in terror at the grape. Haha no I didn’t. I slept through it. People always say that I resemble Dad and I do. I’m surprised nobody has freaking twigged it yet. I only joined here because I was caught by the LOV 1 month and 1 week ago. I was the only person that came out of the Hīrōkirā alive other than the pro heroes. 

9 days ago  
I was sitting in my cell full of corpses and skeletons when I heard a noise. People. Pro heroes perhaps? Then I heard his voice. “DAD!” I screamed, tears pouring down my face. I saw his silhouette round the corner. He was coming for me. “DAD!” He was in view now and he ran towards me. We hugged through the bars even with my chains weighing me down. He held me so tight. I can’t remember how, but Dad was talking me to hospital and then I blacked out for a few days apparently. Once I was recovered, I went back to live in Dad’s apartment. 

Me and Dad slept all day and were rarely awake apart from the night, but we still made time for the cats. The only reason I’m at UA is I’m a recommended student because of my quirk: Glitch. Also so Dad could keep an eye on me. Oh my god I just realised I’m going to have to call him Aizawa Senesi. This’ll be so embarrassing, ugh. Broccoli Boy wakes me up. “You’ll get in so much trouble if you sleep through the lesson!” He says, shaking my shoulders. “And I care?” Broccoli looks seriously concerned.”Broccoli, I’ve been in a lot of trouble before.” I remember the Hīrōkirā. He leaves me alone, finally.  
After class

“You wanna hang out later?” A girl asks. I’m pretty sure she’s called Mina. “Why not?” I mean I have nothing better to do and Dad will want me to actually communicate, even if he’s antisocial himself. 

A/N just realised it doesn’t make sense why Yoha is so tired all the time. Aizawa is an underground hero so I guess when she is in a habit of sleeping in the day because him going out wakes her up?

Mina smiles back. “Great! Come to the park in an hour! Oh here’s my number!” She types it in my phone.  
1a girls group chat

(The chat is from Kyoka’s POV idk why)  
Alien Queen: Hi!  
Hoppy: Hi  
Alien Queen: I’m at the park anyone nearby?  
Kirby: Almost there!  
Invisible Girl: I’m at the park  
God: I am near the park.  
Unknown: I’m coming.  
Me: I’m nearly there.  
Whose unknown?  
Kirby: Yeah who?  
Unknown: It’s Yoha.  
Kirby: Oh Gurachi-Chan!  
Yoha: Just call me Yoha  
Hoppy: K  
ribbit

Dad isn’t home, he’s probably just doing his job. Neither is Hizashi. Ok on second thought maybe Dad isn’t doing his job. I grab my red sweater and a skirt. Time to go to the park. 

I walk over to the park, it’s only a block away, but I still glitch as I go. There’s Mina, Toru, Tsuyu, Ochaco, Kyoka and Momo.

Alien Queen: Everyone but Toru is here!  
Invisible Girl: I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU MINA!

“Sorry Toru.” Mina says apologetically.  
We all get ice cream (I get Lavender) and chase each other round, before finally collapsing under a large oak tree. An interesting conversation is going on, but then I check the time. “Shit! Dad’s gonna kill me!”  
“Whose your Dad?” Tsuyu asks. Nobody is supposed to know, other than me, Dad and Yamada. “Nobody special, he’s a teacher at a nearby school.” Not a lie, but not exactly the truth either.  
“Oh, ok.”  
Mina pulls out her phone. Seems she was texting Kirishima.  
“Ok Kiri just asked a life changing question!”  
Kirishima asked whether Dad has a love life. Great. I can easily answer that question with a yes, but that’d give me away. “He’s gotta!” Ochaco says.  
“Yeah, probably.” Momo leans in to get a better look.  
“I think so too.” Toru says nudging Tsuyu.  
“I agree, ribbit!” She responds.  
“What about you, Yoha?” Mina says, shoving her phone in my face. Awkward.  
“Yes?” Mina seems pleased with my answer.  
“I’ve gotta go home now. Bye.” Before they can stop me, I glitch away.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Dad screams, as soon as I come into the apartment. Shit. I can tell he’s erased my quirk, so no point trying to get away. His scarf wraps around my waist a pulls me into the air. “Hi Hizashi.” I say, noticing he’s sitting on the couch. “Chill, Dad. I was just hanging out with my friends.” I try to sound calm, but my voice cracks at the end. Dad can be kinda scary. “Give the kid a break.” Hizashi says. Dad calms down and let’s me go. “Fine. Just tell me next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day/night!
> 
> Miraculous out! 🔪

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous out! 🔪


End file.
